dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Case 7-2: Bomb Collector
Brad Garrison | psycho = Carlito Keyes | weapon = Delivery Truck | w2 = pipe bombs | prev = Case 7-1 | next = Case 8-1 }} Starts: Immediately after Case 7-1: The Last Resort. Starting from the Security Room, travel to the maintenance tunnels. It might be tempting to try using the maintenance doorways from the mall above to get down to the bombs while staying mostly above-ground, but there is a definite time advantage of being down in the tunnels. Travel to the tunnels From Paradise Plaza, run across Leisure Park, and travel to the alleyway on the far side, between North Plaza and Wonderland Plaza, to the car park. Frank needs the motorcycle rather than the red Convertible; while normally the convertible would be better, Carlito has a cement barricade set up just inside the tunnels that only the bike will be able to fit through. Collection order The map to the left has a recommended order to pick up the bombs. Whether you follow it or not use one or more of the vehicles already in the tunnels - both for the speed advantage they provide, and protection from Carlito. Carlito attacks Once Frank picks up the first bomb, Carlito will first appear. He is driving a Delivery Truck and throwing grenades at Frank when Frank stops. If Frank is trying to get away on foot, Carlito will run Frank over. The maintenance tunnels offer precious little cover from zombies, so getting time to eat is very difficult; it's best to just keep moving and try to get enough of a lead on Carlito that Frank can get the next bomb before he shows up. If Frank significantly damages Carlito, he will flee in the truck, but will return later. If Frank defeats Carlito, Carlito's Delivery Truck truck tips over. Brad says he will take care of Carlito while Frank collects the rest of the bombs. Once Frank picks up the final explosive, Carlito will stop chasing after Frank if he has not already been defeated. Frank then needs to take all five bombs to the entrance ramp to complete the Case. Brad becomes a zombie Brad has Carlito pinned down in the Maintenance Tunnel Warehouse, but Carlito manages to force Brad out into the zombie-infested tunnels without a weapon. Photo opportunity Once the cutscene has ended, head back down to the maintenance tunnels, then find Brad (marked on the map, or take a right once you enter, then the first left and the first right after that) for an optional cutscene and the chance to get the photo you need for the Snuff Shot B Achievement - just be careful not to kill Brad before you take the photo. Maintenance Tunnel Key Frank should also head into the storage room here and pick up the Maintenance Tunnel Key from the rear corner of the room - it will be indispensable later in the game, especially in Overtime Mode. ' ''Case 8-1: Jamming Device begins on September 21, 5:00pm. ''' Trivia Images Dead_rising_pp_maintence_tunnel_al_fresca_plaza_(3).png|Opening the delivery truck to deactivate the bomb Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector.png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(2).png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(4).png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(8).png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(12).png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(13).png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(14).png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(15).png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(16).png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(17).png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(19).png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(20).png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(22).png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(24).png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(25).png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(26).png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(28).png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(29).png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(30).png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(31).png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(32).png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(35).png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(36).png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(37).png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(38).png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(40).png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(41).png Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(42).png Notes See also External links